Deidara in Akatsukiland
by koriana-123
Summary: —A ver ¿Qué dice? De-i-da-ra in a-ka-tsu-ki-la-n-d ¿¡Qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser yo el que interprete Alicia, hm? ¡Además este lugar apesta! Sasori es el sombrerero loco y Orochimaru es la liebre de marzo! ¡Me niego rotundamente a hacer esto, hm! —¡Ah! Pero mírale el lado positivo, Pain es la reina de corazones —Hidan no me va a dejar en paz cuando se entere, hm...
1. A Travez Del Agujero Del Conejo

**yo! aqui me tienen de nuevo =3= esta vez con un a version de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas versión akatsuki!**

**La historia original no es mia, le pertenece a lewis carrol, yo solo hago una adaptacion, utilizando a los akatsukis que tampoco son míos sino que pertenecen a Kishimoto-san**

**Sin mas, empiezo.**

* * *

A Través Del Agujero Del Conejo

Deidara se moría de aburrimiento, su hermana mayor le estaba leyendo un libro que a su parecer era extremadamente aburrido. Algunas veces ojeaba las páginas por encima del hombro de su hermana, pero en ellas no había dibujos ni ilustraciones. Se recostó con aburrimiento.

Entonces un conejo marrón se acercó a él, sacó un reloj del bolsillo de su traje y exclamó.

—¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy muy, muy tarde!

Y así repentinamente como había aparecido, se alejó con paso presuroso. Deidara miró fijamente a la extraña criatura, después de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se levantó y corrió detrás del conejo; el animal esquivó unos cuantos árboles y luego saltó dentro de un agujero, Deidara frenó frente al agujero; su corazón iba a mil, nunca había sido especialmente bueno en lo que respectaba a la actividad física, así que seguir a un conejo no sería especialmente reconfortante.

Entonces corrió su cabello rubio y largo por detrás de su oreja y examinó el hueco, era lo suficientemente grande como para que él pudiera pasar por allí, sin embargo... estaba oscuro, no había cosa que el joven odiara y temiera más que los lugares oscuros, y ese estrecho agujero estaba muy oscuro, sintió como aumentaba su ritmo cardíaco y sus mejillas palidecían.

Pero no podía simplemente quedarse allí, tenía que seguir a ese conejo, no podía permitir que su miedo lo controlara, asi que respiró hondo, y haciendo caso omiso a los constantes escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo y a la fuerte presión en su pecho, entró en el agujero y siguió al conejo blanco.

Entonces Deidara empezó a caer a una velocidad desmesurada, todo era oscuro, arriba, abajo, solo había oscuridad. Cerro los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente, trató de calmarse, pero solo conseguía angustiarse todavía mas, su corazón empezaba a bombear cada vez mas fuerte; presa del pánico, flexionó sus piernas y las abrazó, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho, sin embargo esto no lo ayudó a vencer sus nervios, estaba seguro de que a su alrededor solo había oscuridad, pero tenía mucho miedo como para abrir los ojos y comprobarlo. El pánico lo llevó a hiperventilar, trató de calmar su respiración, pero ahora mismo solo podía pensar el la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Su conciencia se desvaneció lentamente, hasta que se desmayó.

Los ojos azules de Deidara se abrieron de golpe, se levantó, con cierta dificultad, y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en una habitación iluminada (¡Que bien sonaba la palabra!) solamente por cuatro lámparas colgantes; entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño, algo distinto, pero ¿Qué era?

Empezó a fijarse en todo su cuerpo, su cabello rubio, atado en una coleta alta, a excepción de un mechón que cubría su ojo izquierdo, su abdomen un poco marcado y su figura delgada fina, casi afeminada; sus uñas pintadas de un color oscuro, las palmas de sus manos que... ¡Espera un segundo! El joven casi se cae de la impresión, en las palmas de sus manos había una especie de... ¿Cómo decirlo...? Bocas.

Deidara se concentro de forma que pudiera mover esas 'bocas' a voluntad, y lo logró después de unos intentos. Rió, divertido, realmente era bastante asombroso, era raro, distinto, original; le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Pero entonces recordó que ese el el menor de sus problemas: tenía que salir de allí. Miró a su alrededor, había varias puertas en la habitación, así que trató una por una, solo para darse cuenta de que todas estaban cerradas con llave.

Fue hasta entonces que el joven reparó en una mesa de tres patas, toda de cristal, sobre la cual había una pequeña llave de oro, primero pensó que podría abrir alguna de las puertas, pero era muy pequeña para encajar en cualquiera de las cerraduras, hubiese perdido la compostura, de no ser porque en ese preciso momento reparó en una pequeña cortina. Apartó la cortina, para encontrarse con una pequeña puerta ¡Esa debía ser la cerradura en la cual encajaba la llave!

En efecto la llave entró con facilidad y la puerta, negra, con una nube roja en el centro; se abrió, permitiendole a Deidara ver, algo que parecía un bosque, seco, en un paisaje desolado, de inmediato sintió una inmensa curiosidad, y deseos de explorar aquel sitio, sin embargo la puerta era demasiado pequeña para que él pudiese pasar.

Impaciente, Deidara empezó a recorrer la habitación de nuevo, y esta vez, encima de la mesa había una pequeña botella, que ciertamente no estaba allí antes, cuando el joven la miró de cerca se dio cuenta de que en un papel, con letras muy pequeñas ponía '¡¿Qué!? Acaso no es obvio que debes beber, idiota' Deidara leyó y releyó el papel, esto... ¿Era en serio? Suspiró resignado, realmente no había otra cosa que se pudiese hacer en ese cuarto.

En el peor de los casos podía contener veneno y él no era ningún estúpido; sin embargo, tampoco pensaba morir de hambre en ese cuarto, si le daban a escoger, prefería morir arriesgandose y no como un cobarde: Así que destapó la botella y bebió hasta la última gota.

Después vino una sensación graciosa, era como si su cuerpo estuviese siendo comprimido, era extraño; alarmado, Deidara miró todos los objetos de la habitación: se habían hecho mas grandes... ¡No! De hecho era él quien se había hecho mas pequeño! Corrió, emocionado, hacia la pequeña puerta, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada, y la llave estaba encima de la mesa, que era demasiado alta. Lleno de rabia, empezó a pegarle puños y patadas a una de las patas de la mesa.

—Demonios, tengo que calmarme calmarme, hm —dijo para si mismo.

Siempre había añadido la partícula 'hm' al final de sus oraciones, realmente no recordaba haber hablado de otra forma, y ahora era prácticamente inconsciente, no podía evitarlo, aún si quisiera.

Una vez se hubo calmado, el rubio divisó una pequeña caja, con otro letrero 'de verdad que eres un idiota' Deidara estuvo a punto de mandar la condenada caja al demonio, de no ser porque era pastel de chocolate, si era de chocolate no valía la pena desperdiciarlo. En cuestión de segundos ya se lo había terminado todo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Solo faltaba que se volviera demasiado grande como para poder sostener la llave y abrir la puerta de nuevo.

* * *

** ja! he terminado el primer capitulo TwT **

**Ya se que hay un montón de OoC... lo siento.**

**Dejen reviews, ideas criticas constructivas, tomatazos, pastel :3 lo que sea.**

**matta ne! **


	2. El Desierto de Arcilla

** Ah! ya lose, ya lo se me tomé como que mil años, pero finalmente ya lo escribí.**

**La historia es una adaptación (lo mas fiel posible) de la alicia en el pais de las maravillas, de lewis Carroll, o sea que no me pertenece.**

**Los akatsuki son invención del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados con el fin de acabar con su dignidad.**

* * *

Deidara masticó el pastel lentamente, y luego suspiró con pesadez ¡Las cosas por las que había que pasar para entrar por una estúpida puerta!.

Entonces, sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y un mareo parecido al que se siente la primera vez que montas a caballo, y así, de repente su cuerpo medía como nueve pies de altura. El rubio miró al piso, solo para comprobar cuan lejos de su cara estaban, ahora, sus pies; sin embargo, el punto era que ahora era mucho mas complejo entrar por la pequeña puerta.

El joven empezó a rebuscar entre su maletín, cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle, pero lo único encontró fue un trozo de arcilla sin moldear, esa fue la copa que rebozó el vaso, lo peor que le podía pasar... de hacho parecía que alguien le estuviese jugando una mala broma: lleno de furia y frustración, el rubio tiro la arcilla al suelo, y luego tomó la llave y la lanzó contra la pequeña puerta.

—¡Estúpida llave!¡Estúpida puerta!¡Estúpido pastel! hm

Sin embargo, con su actual tamaño, la habitación era bastante estrecha y calurosa, demasiado calurosa para poder ponerse de mal humor, Así que lentamente se sentó en el piso, en posición fetal, mientras pensaba en un plan de acción, porque definitivamenete él no se iba a quedar ahí de brazos cruzados mientras el conejo blanco huía.

¿Espera, qué dijiste? ¡El conejo blanco! ¡El mismo conejo que pasaba con su frac y inexplicable prisa!

—Oye conejo blanco, ¡Conejo Blanco! hm —sin embargo la criatura se limitó a ignorarlo y exclamar.

—¡Tengo prisa, tengo prisa, tengo mucha prisa!¡Oh no! Con la hora que es la reina mandará a que me corten la cabeza —y se alejó.

Deidara suspiró con pesadez, y cogió lo primero que halló a la mano, para abanicarse y de esa forma pensar mejor. Y de hecho se estaba refrescando, quizás demasiado rápido... a no ser que...

—¡Ah! maldición hm —Deidara había soltado el abanico que tenía en la mano, justo antes de desaparecer debido a la reducción de su tamaño, y ahora se encontraba en una especie de desierto blanco y mullido. Casi se ppodía decir que era... ¿Arcilla? ¡Imposible! Era la arcilla que había tirado al piso unos minutos antes, solo que ahora era como un desierto inmenso, bueno teniendo en cuenta su actual tamaño.

Entonces el sonido de unas patas rascando el piso. Alarmado, empezó a buscar la fuente del ruido mientras miraba a su alrededor: Una comadreja corría con prisa.

—¡Oye! Espera un momento por favor— pero el animal siguió su camino.

¿Eh? quizás no hablaba español, entonces Deidara recordó sus lecciones de francés.

— `Ou est ma renards? —que era la primera frase de su libro.

El animal pegó un respingo y miró al joven con desprecio, los zorros comían comían comadrejas.

—Ah... yo ¿Dije algo malo? hm Pero yendo al punto ¿Sabes como salir de este sitio? ¡Me llamo Deidara! un gusto hm.

—Soy Itachi Uchiha y no me gustan para nada los zorros.

—Je je... supongo que no me gustarían si yo fuera tu hm ¿Qué tal las serpientes?

En ese punto de la conversación Itachi cambió de colores, su pelaje se levantó, sus colmillos de asomaron peligrosamente e inclusive sus ojos se tornaron un tanto rojizos.

—¡Odio las serpientes! —contestó, muy alterado.

—Cálmate...

—Ven, te contaré cual es la razón de esto—dijo, con un suspiro, ahora cambiando su rostro alterado por uno que mostraba profundo asco.

Y así ambos se encaminaron a la casa de Itachi

* * *

**Lo que dice en francés traduce ¿Te gustan los zorros? **

**:)**

**Reviews please!**


	3. ¡Están robando la casa de Konan!

**Akatsuki le pertenece a kishimoto-sensei y alice in wonderland a lewis carrol. Esta adaptacion si es mia.**

* * *

_Y así, ambos se encaminaron a la casa de Itachi._

El sonido de las hojas secas que crujían con cada pisada, solo era interrumpido por algún pájaro que cantaba aquí o allá, de manera tal que el silencio absoluto, por no decir incómodo reinaba entre los dos, y para Deidara que era bastante ruidoso y extrovertido la situación se tornaba cada vez mas irritante. No obstante encontrar algo de lo que hablar con una comadreja que te va a llevar a su casa a tomar el té y charlar un rato, no era exactamente algo fácil de hacer.

El rubio empezó a rebuscar en su mente las preguntas de cajón que normalmente se hacen cuando recién conoces a alguien, algo como ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres? ¿Cuántos años tienes? y cosas así.

—Y ehm... ¿Te sientes atraído por el arte? hmm

—No especialmente.

—Ya veo

Ese sujeto le empezaba a resultar desagradable, definitivamente él no podría entenderse con ninguna persona que no fuera capaz de valorar el arte, ¡Y encima que estaba tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación!

El crujido de la puerta de la casa de Itachi rompió con el silencio que había durado casi 10 minutos. Deidara dio gracias mentalmente, ya que comenzaba a aburrirse de estar con ese sujeto. Sin embargo, poco después ambos se sentaron y la monótona voz con que Itachi contaba hacía que las palabras solo le llegaran como el sonido de un radio descompuesto cuando uno trata de sintonizar alguna emisora, así que poco a poco el escaso interés que quedaba en la cabeza del rubio por escuchar la historian del otro se esfumó rápidamente.

Podría haber pasado un minuto, pero Deidara lo sintió como una hora, sus ojos azules de estaban fijos en la ventana de la casa, que quedaba cerca a unos árboles, que ciertamente parecían mas interesantes que la historia que se estaba contando. El rubio se fijó por un momento en los profundos ojos negros de su anfitrión, y permaneció así, hasta que un grito por parte del otro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Oye!—exclamó, antes de volver a su tono de voz normal—. ¿Por lo menos estas prestando atención a lo que te digo? Es el mínimo signo de cortesía.

—¡Qué quieres que haga si tu historia es tremenda mente aburrida! hmm

—Entonces puedes irte de mi casa —espetó el de ojos negros, sin perder la compostura en ningún momento.

—¡Como si quisiera estar en este horrible lugar!¡Pues ahora mismo me largo! hmm

La silla en la que antes estaba sentado el rubio se cayó al piso, por la brusquedad con que éste se levantó y a la puerta le faltó poco para caerse debido a la agresividad con que había sido cerrada. Pero esto a Deidara no le importó en lo mas mínimo, así que se alejó del lugar con rapidez.

Sin embargo, pronto el hambre y el cansancio lo obligaron a detenerse un momento y descansar. Poco a poco la sombra de los árboles y el aire silencioso que reinaba en el bosque lo tranquilizaron, incluso estuvo a punto de dormirse, de no ser porque el sonido de unas patas corriendo sobre la hierba, le llamó de inmediato la atención: era el conejo blanco, que venía corriendo a lo lejos, y parecía bastante inquieto, saltando de un árbol a otro.

De repente su cuerpo empezó a volverse mas grande, su pelaje fue consumido bajo su piel y en cuestión de segundos adoptó forma humana, o casi humana. Frente a él estaba de pie, una chica de cabello morado, hasta los hombros y unos ojos naranja que ciertamente recordaban a los de un conejo, y aún más cuando uno se fijaba en las dos orejas rosadas y largas de tenía sobre la cabeza. Deidara la miró fijamente por unos minutos.

—¡Qué estas haciendo ahí sentado!¡Ve a mi casa y tráeme los guantes, pero ya! —exclamó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Un poco sonrojado, y sorprendido por la repentina orden que le había dado esa chica, Deidara no tuvo mas opción que seguir la dirección que ella le indicó. No tardó mucho en divisar una cabaña en lo alto de una colina.

—Supongo que allí es hmm.

Al poco tiempo, el rubio ya estaba entrando por la ventana de la casa, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada. Buscó en todos los cajones y estantes, pero los guantes parecían nunca haber existido; estaba concentrado en esos pensamientos, cuando un grito se oyó a lo lejos.

—¡Es un ladrón!¡Están robando la casa de Konan.

—Hay que incendiar la casa y hacerle pagar por sus crímenes

—¡Eso!

Y antes que pudiera pensar en que hacer, las láminas de madera que componían la casa eran consumidas por las llamas, una y otra vez; y el aire que quedaba en el recinto se hacía cada vez mas escaso, sin mencionar que las llamas estaban cada vez mas cerca de sus pies. ¡Si no hacía algo rápido definitivamente moriría en ese lugar! pero ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para salir de ahí?

* * *

**un poco corto pero espero que lo hallan disfrutado :)**


End file.
